


the winter is cold, but our home doesn't feel any warmer

by Bryellii



Category: South Park
Genre: Biphobia, Coming Out, Figuring Things Out, Homophobia, M/M, Slash, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryellii/pseuds/Bryellii
Summary: There are always things that should have been said, or that should have never been said. Others could have been said, but you don't realize it until it's far too late.





	the winter is cold, but our home doesn't feel any warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of four.
> 
> Tweek's POV.

It was late fall when I stepped out of my dad’s old, beat up convertible. The sky was starting to go dark, but Craig needed help with his English paper, and I volunteered to go to his house tonight and help him work on it. The wind was cold as it ruffled through my hair, which was in desperate need of being trimmed. I never got over my habit of pulling on my hair, so my mom suggested that we shave most of it off, leaving it just short enough that I couldn’t get my hands tangled up in it.

Stepping up to the door, I knocked once, twice, and stepped back as I heard heavy footsteps approach. The door swung open, revealing none other than Thomas Tucker, Grade A Asshat. He held a beer in one hand, the handle of the door in the other. He grumbled something about Craig being up in his room and I took that as my cue to enter.

Tricia mumbled a ‘hey Tweek’ as I passed her on the stairs, only catching a glimpse at her 3DS to find that she was playing Pokémon. Interesting.

The door to Craig’s room was wide open, and I assumed that Tricia had been messing with her brother only moments before my arrival. “...Hey, Craig,” I greeted, closing the door behind me as I set my bag down at his desk. From what I know, Craig hadn’t touched the junky piece of shit in years. It was like looking back through time, back to when we didn’t have to worry about anything.

“Hey, Tweekers,” Craig responded, voice as emotionless and monotone as it always had been.

It wasn’t until I situated myself beside him on the bed that I realized that he was on Laura’s laptop, something that Thomas had bought her for Mother’s Day. She was always complaining that a tablet just didn’t sit right with how she’d prefer doing things, flipping off her husband when he said that it was a bullshit excuse to have something that just wasn’t necessary.

The document he had open wasn’t blank, only having one paragraph so far. The introduction. It was a start, and I was glad that Craig at least understood the proper placement of sentences when structuring them.

“Did you tell them yet? About us?”

“Huh?”

“Your parents, Tweek, did you tell them?”

Two years ago, Craig had come out as being gay. It wasn’t easy, especially since everyone knew that Thomas was a huge, walking “burn the homosexuals, praise the lord!” kind of guy. In the end, he managed to talk to Thomas about it. Laura had actually been quite invested in it, and even believed her son to gay when he never brought up any girls during family dinner nights. Tricia had always talked about Ike Broflovski like he was a god, being perfect in every way possible. Thomas would have mentioned something about if Craig had a girl he was chasing after, but Craig would always reply with ‘I’m not interested.’

Thomas was surprisingly accepting of his son, because, well, he was his son. They may not have gotten along at times, but Thomas still loved him. The family was cold, no doubt about that, but it was a cold type of bond that held them all together. Tricia always believed that it had something to do with trying to be warm, but would then discard that idea because it was ‘really fucking stupid.’

“Tweek?”

I was snapped out of my thoughts with a jolt. I went to reach for my hair, my anxiety starting to rack up. Oh God, how long had I not been listening? Was he trying to get my attention for a while??

Craig clasped his hand around my wrist, forcing my own hand to stop its movements.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright, babe,” he says, cold facade melting into a warmer one. He only ever reserved his warmth for me, and managed to make me feel better. Jesus, I loved him so much.

“Sorry- ack! No, I… I didn’t tell them,” I respond, my voice just above a whisper.

Craig frowned. “You promised you would tell them, Tweek.”

“I know, I know! But-- But what if they don’t accept me? Oh Jesus! I can’t handle that, man!”

“Tweek, you’ll be fine. I’m sure they’ll be completely fine with you. With us,” Craig responds, reaching forward and taking my hand in his. He gives it a light squeeze. “And even if they don’t, then that’s their loss. I’ll still love you.”

He then leans forward, placing his lips on mine. I can feel my heart begin to beat faster and faster, as if it were going to break out of my chest.

Melting into the kiss, I find myself shoving Craig down onto his mattress. The kiss becomes more and more heated, and we soon find ourselves in nothing but underwear. The door is soon locked and even our boxers are lost in the pile of clothes. Another kiss, the sound of Craig’s moans as he’s stretched and filled are muffled.

Faster and harder and rougher, that’s how he likes it. I spill into him and fall beside him, the room smelling of sweat and, well, ‘love.’ We stay like that before he brings me in for another kiss, our legs tangling up with each other.

We sleep after that, Craig’s essay being completely forgotten until we wake up a few hours later.

 

…

 

The house is dark when I walk in through the front door. Mom and Dad must be at work, I assume.

I lock the door back up and walk into the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee while I wait. Soon enough, I hear the door open and close. I look back, smiling a little as I see my mom. She grins back, dark circles under her eyes. “Long day?” I ask. She nods, “Yeah. Your father is still trying to get the last customer his frappuccino. The machine broke down, so we had to call in a repairman.”

I hum in response, taking a sip from my cup.

Then I remember something. “Mom?”

“Yes, sweetie?” Her voice echoes down the stairs.

“Can I… speak to you and Dad?”

Silence.

“Alright, hun.”

 

…

 

When Dad returns home, he looks even more worn out than Mom. He slumps down at his spot at the table as my mom sets a plate of salisbury steak and rice in front of him. He mumbles a few words of gratitude and begins eating.

“Richard,” Mom starts, to which Dad hums, “Tweek said he has something to tell us.”

It’s then that he stops eating and gives me his full attention. I can feel my anxiety spike up.

“What is it, son?”

I take a deep breath, trying to control myself. The flash of worry in my dad’s eyes tells me that he believes something bad is about to happen. The same thing happens with my mom, and they glance at each other before focusing back on me.

Oh God, oh Jesus, this is it. My eyes are wide and I realize that I’m quivering a little. I gulp. Here goes nothing.

“You-- You know Craig, right..?”

They nod.

“Well, he’s… we, um…”

I can see that they’re intently waiting for me to get the hell on with it already.

“We’re-- I’m--” I close my eyes and dip my head towards my lap. “I’m gay.”

Silence.

And even more silence.

My heartbeat speeds up, even more than it did when Craig and I kissed earlier that night. Oh God, this was a mistake! Why did I think this was a good idea?! They’re probably gonna send me to a straight camp, or tell everyone, or-- oh Jesus!! They’re probably going to force me to break up with Craig or put a restraining order on him!

“Well-- that’s great, honey!” My mom suddenly pipes up, and I crack open an eye. She’s smiling and my dad actually looks… well, he’s not disappointed, at least. “Well, that’s completely fine, Tweek. You and Craig-- are you two an item, then?” He asks, and I nod.

I can feel my eyes start to water and I stand, moving in to hug my mom. She gives me a kiss on the forehead and my dad’s warm hands are on my head, messing up my hair as he ruffles it.

“We love you, Tweek,” Mom says.

“No need to be so nervous. You’re our son, after all!” Dad adds.

I choke back a sob. “I love you guys, too…”

We stay like that for a while, and soon enough we break apart to finish our meal before it goes cold. The air is much lighter now, and a huge weight had been taken off of my shoulders.

 

…

 

_9:41pm_

**Me:** hey

 **Craigory:** hey  
**Craigory:** you do it?

 **Me:** yyeah

 **Craigory:** how’d it go?

 **Me:** goood!!  
**Me:** they weere supr accceptig!  
**Me:** *super accepting

 **Craigory:** that’s good  
**Craigory:** see? told you they’d be cool with it

 **Me:** yeah  
**Me:** sorry for duobting you babe  
**Me:** *doubting

 **Craigory:** hey, no it’s fine  
**Craigory:** takes a lot to come out about that stuff  
**Craigory:** I’m proud of you

 **Me:** reallly?

 **Craigory:** yeah, of course

 **Me:** I love you Craig

 **Craigory:** I love you too Tweek  
**Craigory:** movies tomorrow?

 **Me:** sure!

 **Craigory:** cool  
**Craigory:** I’ll be there at 7  
**Craigory:** goodnight hunny

 **Me:** goodnight babe  <3

 **Craigory:** <3

_Read 9:58pm_

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will range in word counts. It all depends on how I feel about the topic, as some may go further in depth and details than others with the plot.
> 
> Do not under any circumstance try to force me to update this work. I will be working at my own pace, so it may take days or even months to fully complete.
> 
> Each chapter will have its own plot to follow, and will most likely not follow canon events.


End file.
